Betrayus Makes Friends With a Ghost Who Was Stuck Under a Rock
by Thewhitedragon14
Summary: The official origin story of one of my main Pac-man OCs, Opaline Moonlupen. Also known as, hopefully one of the stupidest things you will ever read. XD


**AN: This is the first ever fic I'm posting, pls b nice. This is about my main OC for this fandom, Opal. I'll try to put a picture of her for ref sometime, if not, sorryyyyy…**

 **Enjoy the story. :3**

Lord Betrayus, king of the Netherworld, was leading another attack against Pac-World.

…With no idea of what he was even going to do when they got up there.

…Again.

But he didn't care, this was what they usually did, and who would even dare question him? He was the ultimate fire-ghost! The high lord supreme of all things generally naughty! The-

"Uh, sir…"

A ghost had interrupted his inner monologue. He turned to face them in a wild fury.

"What is it, you worthless little slime-ball!? The voices in my head were just getting to the good part!" he growled at the normal blue ghost, a huff of flame escaping his mouth. The ghost swallowed nervously and pointed to a large boulder with a ghostly paw.

"I-I think there's a ghost stuck under that rock," they stuttered.

And indeed there was a few sheds of pink, glowing ectoplasm sticking out from underneath the stone. Betrayus quietly stared at the rock for a few seconds blankly, then he turned and looked at the ghost who had pointed it out with the same expression, then he looked at the bored, half asleep army of ghosts behind him. His expression turned from blank to slightly exasperated.

"Uuugh… I suppose you all want me to ' _do something about it_ ', like a ' _leader should' don't you?_ " he sighed, and the ghosts all made a noise of general agreement.

Betrayus made a noise like when a stereotypical teenager gets told to clean their room.

"Fine… You, you and you," he pointed a two cyclops ghosts and a tentacle ghost, "Pick up that rock." he ordered.

Not wanting to unleash their ruler's fury upon themselves, the ghosts complied without a word. The cyclopses pushed the boulder up while the tentacle ghost kept it steady. When the rock was high enough, the three ghosts tossed it back to the ground, away from the spot they lifted it off of, creating a large cloud of dust in the already polluted air.

When it looked like the dust had cleared, Betrayus hovered down to the ground were the rock once was, followed by a few, less powerful ghosts.

The ghost who was just under the rock was just lying there, looking unconscious. They were a powder blue ghost with a neon pink ghostly-glow, they were obviously female, that could be told from their long, unkempt, ectoplasmic hair, which was a far paler shade then the rest of her body and faded into multiple different colours at the tips. The ectoplasm stumps at the ends of her arms looked strangely… fluffy, and tightly grasped in her left one was a comically large crowbar. Something about her ghostly tail looked a bit off too, like she had once been a larger ghost but someone had shoved her inside a wood chipper or something.

After about a minute of just standing there staring at her, one of the ghosts that had followed Betrayus down opened their mouth to say something, but he didn't get a chance to say it, because at that exact moment the mysterious ghost seemed to teleport away, and instantly reappeared directly behind the group and screeched a greeting at the top of her lungs.

 ** _"HII'MOPAL,WHOAREYOU?WHATYEARISIT?ILIKEPUPPIES!"_**

Needless to say, they all spun around in surprise and confusion. Standing up straight she was quite an imposing sight, with a pair of long, pointed canines poking out of an otherwise normal psychotic grin, and there was a strange, almost animalistic joyful look in her eyes, which were entirely made up of various shades of pink. Something about her just screamed death and chaos, like she had been placed under that rock intentionally for a completely rational reason, but whatever it was…

Betrayus did not notice it in the slightest.

He got all up in her face, all "I'm more important than you" like, and glared at her, as the lesser ghosties cowered in fear for their afterlives.

" **Hi** , I'm Betrayus, King of all ghosts. The current year is 2819. And the fact that you like dogs is irrelevant." He got even more up in her face, forcing her to back up a bit, and pointed at her with a bladed finger, "But what _is_ relevant, is that I need a plan to take over Pac-World, and you seem about as good as any of the rest of these idiots that work for me!SO GIMME AN IDEA, RIGHT NOW!" he shouted.

Her neon pink eyes went in opposite directions as she placed one of her ghostly paws on the side of her face.

"Hmmmmmmmmmm…"

*Narrator voice from SpongeBob*

"Ten and a half minutes later."

All of Pacopolis was on fire. All of it. Some screams could be heard from the horrified Pac-Worlders in the distance.

Betrayus just floated there on top of a hill, a safe distance from the carnage, staring in slack-jawed wonder.

He glanced at the sole person responsible for the mayhem, she was right next to him, looking like she didn't have a care in the world. Just some ditsy ghostie.

He looked back to the burning city. How she achieved this with just one can of lighter fluid and a crowbar seemed impossible to him, and he didn't even **know** what she did to the Pac Man. She didn't even have the advantage he had of being a fire ghost, in fact, from what he could tell, she was an ICE ghost, so why the f*** was she a pyromaniac?

He closed his eyes and sighed, for the first time in his afterlife, he felt some sense of inner peace. He placed a clawed glove on her shoulder.

"You are now officially my best friend," he stated.

"Hooray! I'm adequate!" she cheered.

Things magically went back to normal in Pacopolis later somehow, but that doesn't really matter.

 **AN: It took me like, an hour and a half to write this stupidity. LOL, please like or something.**


End file.
